It is proposed to study the role of cyclic AMP in normal and abnormal brain function. A main approach is the study of the properties of a cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinase recently discovered in the brains of several mammalian species. The mechanism by which cyclic AMP activates the enzyme will be studied, and the possibility will be investigated that psychotropic drugs may exert their behavioral effects by affecting the activity of this enzyme.